justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Looch
Luchianov a.k.a. Looch is a character in Just Cause 3. Personal info He's the only overweight person in Medici. He might also be the only one to own a leather jacket. In the Bavarium Sea Heist it is revealed that he's russian and that his actual name is Luchianov. Tom Sheldon calls him a "former commie" and his friend. Motoring enthusiast He owns and drives a '69 Stria Sussurro moped. He also owns a Pescespada SS speedboat. He's qualified to design an attack boat and install the weapons himself. He's the one who weaponized the Loochador. Career In the mission Conflicting Interests, Dimah arranges him to meet Rico at a small dock south of Vigilator Nord where he carries a box of unknown items off his Pescespada SS speedboat; but it's unknown if this is a part of his job. The box is marked as fragile content and to keep upright at all time. Dimah is his friend and he was doing a favor by helping Rico. Dimah seems to think that Looch has inside info on the Vigilator Nord military base, but he just says that finding the Bavarium scanner is like finding "one hell of a needle in one hell of a haystack", which doesn't really contribute anything useful. Bavarium Sea Heist Looch returns in the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC where it's revealed that he used to work for Di Ravello at the same facility as Dimah. They became friends and escaped together. In the mission The Setup he customizes a stolen Black Hand speedboat by installing weapons and improving its agility. He proposes to call the boat the "Rocket Boat" (in reference to the boats armament), but it's ultimately named "Loochador" by Rico. The boats name refers to both Mr Luchianovs nick name and Mexican wrestlers. Trivia *The "The art of Just Cause 3" book that comes with the collectors edition of the game has a few minor facts about him. Some of these may be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. **At first he was called "Luciano". **There's a line of 8 portraits (including him), which depict "Mafia Head Studies". None of the others are used in the game. **In the game, the player is not shown his complete body, but the art book does, revealing that he's wearing sneakers. **He looks quite a bit older in the book, with a bit of grey in his hair. The separate portrait looks even older with 95% grey hair. **Having been drawn in 2012, his character is one of the oldest. Or maybe that specific picture is just one of the oldest. For example Teos drawing and Annikas character model are said to be from 2015. *The Modifying community has discovered from the game files that there was originally a mafia faction in the game. See more about it at Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *In the base-game he seemed to be of a mediterrainian origin, which would fit his original mafia status. The Bavarium Sea Heist turned him into a russian and gave him a the type of flawed grammar as is often spoken by fictional russians, but not a particularly russian-sounding accent. *His character is similar to that of Ken Pang in Just Cause 2, where Ken Pang temporarily helps you to advance a mission. That mission is both his first and last appearance. In this case, Looch appears in a cutscene only. *An unconfirmed vehicle from the Bavarium Sea Heist, "The Loochador", is supposedly made by him. He also appears in one of the achievement icons for the Bavarium Sea Heist. *In the mission The Setup, Annika asks him what's in the box. This is an easter egg to how he was previously only known for having carried a box of unknown content. He does not respond to the question, only laughing a little. Gallery Pescespada SS.png|Looches Pescespada SS. The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat concept.png|Looch explains boat concept. The Setup (JC3) - Looch on a moped.png|Looch on a '69 Stria Sussurro. The Setup (JC3) - Looch talks about Dimah.png|Looch talks about Dimah. The Setup (JC3) - Looch talks about Dimah some more.png|Looch talks about Dimah some more. The Setup (JC3) - Looch suggests to deliver generators by helicopter.png|Looch suggests to deliver generators by helicopter. The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat details.png|Looch explains boat details. The Setup (JC3) - Looch proposes boat name.png|Looch proposes boat name. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Content